


Serpent Tongue

by EffingEden



Series: HP Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly loves Arthur, she does... but when a blonde Slytherin beckons she can't help but stray</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from HP Non-Can Commentfic, 'Molly Prewett/Lucius Malfoy - arthur and narcissa never knew but always suspected'

She hesitated outside the Prefect’s Bathroom. He was in there. She wanted to turn away, keep walking, meet with Arthur in the Common Room… but something in her tugged her to the bathroom. A shared look this morning, a brush of fingers in Potions. He was always subtle when he was trying to get something from her.

She hated how he didn’t even have to try hard to get her where he wanted her. 

She hated him. He hated her, she was very sure of it. But… that elegance. That danger. That _tongue_ …

She opened the door and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

They call her plain, ordinary, average. Maybe she is. I’ve been surrounded by beauty my whole life. I love each thread of silk, couldn’t be without my trinkets or toys, but… she is almost out of reach. Not quite, but nearly.

Another thrill is that she wants this just as much as I do. This affair is doomed, we knew it from the first, furious, kiss. We don’t wish to divert from our ultimate paths, but for a while… we rebel. We test, taste, play. Fight.

Fuck.

I take her every way I know, and she teaches me in turn.


End file.
